Computer users often share URLs (uniform resource locators) with one another through mediums such as instant messaging, email notes, and even shared documents. Yet today, these URLs are kept in the history of the respective individual application such that a user must open each collaborative application and search the history in order to recall shared URLs.
Web browsers provide a bookmarking feature that is capable of storing and later recalling saved URLs. Yet today, the web browser does not have access to the above described URLs that have been shared among users.